


Wonderland

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Gen, Out of Character, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его смерть обещала быть долгой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы прямые цитаты из произведения Л.Кэрролла "Сквозь зеркало, и что там увидела Алиса, или Алиса в Зазеркалье" (перевод Н. М. Демуровой)

Конечно, он заметил их не сразу.  
  
Сначала было просто не до того — он очнулся неизвестно когда, неизвестно где, не помня ровным счетом ничего, кроме собственного имени.  
Все было не так, неправильно — даже лица, склонившиеся над ним. Даже голоса, назойливо повторявшие одно и то же:  
— Кто вы?   
Он тогда пошевелил губами, отчего-то сомневаясь, что сможет говорить, и кое-как выдавил:  
— Севр... Серв...  
— Сервий? — переспросил кто-то, и он кивнул — лишь бы отстали.  
  
Потом-то ему объяснили: время в Бездне течет по-другому, и никто не заморачивается вопросом, сколько провел там тот или иной вернувшийся. Вообще, люди вокруг него были весьма прагматичны, и ему это даже нравилось: без всяких сантиментов поместили сначала в больницу — в специальную охраняемую палату, потом в карантин. Допросы были достаточно жесткими, но он откуда-то знал, что бывает и хуже.  
Он привыкал: к имени, которое казалось почти правильным — пусть это «почти» саднило еле заметно, как попавшая в глаз соринка; к потерянной — предположительно — сотне лет; к тому, что у него была, оказывается, масса намертво въевшихся привычек, неизвестно что обозначавших и совершенно бесполезных здесь и сейчас.   
Вот, например, этот жест: при малейшей опасности рука сама тянулась к бедру, словно хватая что-то... и отнюдь не револьвер, как он решил поначалу, — стрелять он не умел вовсе, хоть и научился довольно быстро.  
Или странная манера одеваться непременно в длинное — в другой одежде он был как голый.  
Собственно, потому он их и заметил. Точнее, одного из них. Еще точнее, долгополый черный плащ, хлопающий на ветру.  
  
Тратить время здесь тоже не любили — после месяца проверок его вызвали в кабинет к начальству, обрисовали ситуацию и предложили работу. Он тогда почти — опять почти! — расхохотался, услышав название организации, которая подобрала и теперь вербовала его: Пандора. «Все дающая». Вот и ему перепало.  
  
Он уже успел почувствовать себя слепым, который старается на ощупь определить, где находится, и вроде бы даже узнает что-то. Так, он узнавал себя в зеркале, хотя кое-что казалось лишним: скажем, грубые шрамы на шее он не помнил, а вот на ноге, на левой лодыжке — вполне. Понимал речь, хотя многое здесь значило не то и произносилось не так — и закономерность случившихся за сто лет изменений ни разу не отменяла раздражения из-за них. Сразу и без малейших возражений принял жесткую дисциплину и расписанный по минутам распорядок дня — зато с субординацией проблемы возникли почти мгновенно: как только ему назначили куратора. Старший офицер Зарксис Брейк, так ему сказали.   
— Ксеркс Брейк?   
В таком виде имя казалось нормальным — как и большинство имен здесь. Как и фамилия, которую ему дали не спрашивая — Дукс. Сервий Дукс. Принадлежащий Герцогским Домам.   
  
Так он и представился. И только потом рассмотрел, кого судьба послала ему в начальники: субтильного беловолосого юнца в шутовском бело-фиолетовом мундирчике, годном только для сидения на заднице. Юнец что-то жевал, крутил в руках пижонскую трость черного дерева и чувства вызывал самые противоречивые: желание спросить, не встречались ли они прежде; почти нестерпимое ощущение мира, вставшего с ног на голову; неуверенное, ощупью, узнавание:  
— Меня направили к вам для...  
— Садитесь, — прервал юнец. — И запомните раз и навсегда, если хотите со мной поладить: я для вас мистер Брейк. Или старший офицер Брейк. И никак иначе без моего разрешения.   
И легкомысленно перекинул ногу через подлокотник кресла:  
— А теперь поговорим о вас, мистер Дукс. Пандора считает, что вам пора заключить контракт с Цепью.  
Что такое Цепи, Сервий уже знал. И даже видел — из окна, как на тренировочном поле кто-то из контракторов выпускал свою Цепь: воздух будто пророс сотней черных блестящих птичьих глаз, от которых хотелось в ужасе бежать и прятаться куда угодно. Правда, он удержался и досмотрел.  
И ему дадут вот такое?..  
— Вы понимаете, что за Цепью вам придется отправиться в Бездну?  
Это он понимал и не имел ничего против — потому что не мог больше блуждать ощупью. Память — вот чего он жаждал больше всего, и ради нее был готов на все, что ему предложат.  
Так что он просто кивнул.  
— Отлично, — сказал юнец. — Пойдете сейчас в общий отдел, заполните бумаги.   
Он уставился на Сервия единственным глазом и ухмыльнулся:  
— Кем бы вы ни были раньше, учитесь вы быстро.   
— Всю жизнь.  
— О!  
Зарксис — Ксеркс! — Брейк взглянул заинтересованно:  
— Вы вспомнили?  
Сервий пожал плечами:  
— Откуда мне знать, мистер Брейк?   
— Совсем ничего?  
— На уровне реакций, не более.  
— И, если я правильно понял, хотели бы чего-то более существенного?..  
Он снова кивнул.  
— Отлично! Тогда бумаги подождут, а мы с вами выпьем чаю и кое-что уточним.  
Он позвонил, дождался, пока принесли чай.  
— Угощайтесь, Сервий. Вот печенье. А это лимонные леденцы — хотите?  
Мир моргнул: исчез и вернулся.  
— Спасибо, Альбус.  
— Что?!  
Брейк стоял перед ним. Трость валялась на полу, а в грудь ему упиралось острие меча.  
— Значит, Альбус?  
Очень хотелось усмехнуться. Ситуация была если не правильной, то узнаваемой — только почему-то казалось, что Брейк стоит слишком далеко... или слишком близко?  
Теперь он совсем не выглядел молодым — ровесник, как минимум.  
— Ты что-то вспомнил?  
Сервий очень аккуратно отвел меч в сторону.  
— Понятия не имею.  
Брейк присвистнул, убрал меч обратно в трость и уселся на место.  
— Занятно! И можно считать, уточнили. Тебе нужна Лань.  
Сервий вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Говорят, она как раз по этому делу — в смысле, способна возвращать память... и отнимать, конечно. Клянусь Бездной, не знаю, что меня интересует больше!   
Он кинул в рот очередную конфету.  
— Решено! Кстати, выделю тебе еще пару беспамятных для подстраховки.  
  
Через две недели после повторного возвращения из Бездны Сервий узнал, что ему завидуют. Разговаривали два агента — обоих он видел впервые:  
— Видел, какая у этого, черного, Цепь? Курорт! Везет же некоторым!   
  
Оставалось согласиться — по крайней мере, ни одного из тех ужасов, о которых шептались в казарме, он так и не увидел.   
Все получилось очень просто: за Вратами в Бездну был лес и поляна в лесу. Он стоял и ждал, и тут из-за дерева вышла Лань. Она взглянула на него огромными грустными глазами, но ничуть не испугалась.  
Надо было позвать ее, но он только протянул руку, чтобы погладить. Лань прянула в сторону, но не убежала, а остановилась.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросила Лань.  
У нее был мягкий и нежный голос.  
«Если б я только знал!» — подумал он.   
— Постарайся вспомнить, — сказала Лань. — Так нельзя...  
Он постарался, но все было бесполезно.  
— Скажите, а как вас зовут? — неуверенно спросил он. — Вдруг это мне поможет...  
— Отойдем немного, — сказала Лань. — Здесь мне не вспомнить...  
Он помедлил и, решившись, положил руку на мягкую шею Лани, и они вместе пошли через лес.  
Наконец они вышли на другую поляну; Лань взвилась в воздух и сбросила с себя его руку.  
— Я Лили! — закричала она радостно. — А ты — Север!  
Тут в ее прекрасных глазах мелькнула тревога, и она умчалась прочь.  
Он долго смотрел ей вслед.   
— Ну, что ж, — сказал он, наконец. — Зато теперь я знаю, как меня зовут. И то хорошо... Север... Больше уж ни за что не забуду...   
«Интересно, куда мне теперь идти?»  
  
Брейку он сказал, что так ничего и не вспомнил.  
  
На первой же тренировке выяснилось, что не так ему и повезло. Обещанные «беспамятные» оказались двумя братьями — один из них как раз и носил длинное черное пальто, замеченное раньше, — на первый взгляд совершенно неинтересными: один — слишком наглый, второй — слишком тихий, и оба — слишком молодые и старательные. Впрочем, на него они тоже не смотрели, только друг на друга: когда один вызывал Цепь, второй напрягался, не сводя с брата глаз, и бессознательно повторял его движения.  
  
Брейк, который умудрился притащить на поле мягкое кресло и кофейный столик, некоторое время наблюдал за ними молча, прихлебывая чай и заедая его вареньем из большой банки, а потом хмыкнул:  
— Трусишь, Винсент? Ну-ка, заставь его полетать!  
Сервий не понял, но тут младший из братьев, тот самый Винсент, застыл, сжав кулаки, откинул голову — и над головой у него будто из воздуха возникло странное существо, больше всего напоминающее мышь с непомерно длинным хвостом. Сервий засмотрелся на нее — и вдруг почувствовал, что земля ушла из-под ног.  
Его перевернуло, опрокинуло вниз головой, длинные полы пальто закрыли лицо.  
Он дернулся и заорал:  
— Лили!  
И стало темно.  
  
— С возвращением, — протянул Брейк. — Что это с тобой было, Сервий? Вспомнил? Что?  
Он сидел на песке, которым был посыпан пол. В ушах звенело, руки тряслись. Говорить не хотелось категорически, но он понимал, что Брейк не отвяжется.  
— Детство, — голос, к счастью, не подвел. — Мальчишки — соседи, наверно, или школа. Развлекались примерно так же.  
— Господин Дукс! — Старший брат, Гилберт, чуть не плакал. — Он не нарочно, честное слово! Простите!  
Винсент, дернул его за рукав.  
— Перестань, Гил! Откуда нам было знать?  
И презрительно скривился:  
— Он что, каждый раз будет вырубаться?  
— Что значит — развлекались так же? — спросил Брейк.   
— Их было много, я один. Я им не нравился.  
— Ну и?  
— Наверно, держали вверх ногами. Или подвесили куда-нибудь. Опять ощущения, не больше.  
— А Лили? Кто это?  
— М-м-м... нет, не помню.  
— Вот как? — Брейк склонил голову набок, рассматривая его. — Надеюсь, на нас ты зла не держишь?  
Сервий покачал головой. Воспоминание сидело в нем, как гвоздь в сапоге.   
Там были двое — черноволосый красавец и тихоня с книгой; был еще и третий, тот, что подвесил его: Сервий так и не понял, как ему это удалось — должно быть, тоже призвал Цепь? Но те двое слишком походили на этих: один злорадно глядел, как Сервия переворачивает в воздухе, другой едва сдерживал слезы... Ему хотелось остаться в одиночестве, припомнить детали, обдумать, возможно ли это. И не упускать их из вида.  
  
Вскоре он понял, что его Лань — Лили — далеко не так безобидна, как кажется. Конечно, и он злоупотребил своей властью: в первый день призывал ее раза четыре, не меньше; каждый следующий давался ему все труднее. В пятый раз она не пришла, а Сервий свалился в обморок и пролежал долго, пока его не нашли.  
Материала для раздумий прибавилось, но и вопросов тоже.  
Кого он ждал, стоя в темном коридоре и зачем-то глазея на портрет, висящий на стене? Он помнил невыносимое чувство потери — но что он потерял? Судя по всему, радоваться ему приходилось нечасто, если приходилось вообще: из пяти сцен, которые он раз за разом прокручивал в памяти, не было ни одной мало-мальски приятной.   
Он сражался с неведомой трехголовой тварью; корчился на каменном полу под чей-то смех; сжимал в объятиях мертвую женщину с рыжими волосами. Он стоял в грязной холодной комнате, а эти двое — красавчик и тихоня, страшно постаревшие и оборванные — обнимались и что-то говорили друг другу, не замечая его.  
Только утром, морщась от головной боли и недосыпа, он понял, что так и не спросил: существовали ли Цепи в том мире, до всех катастроф? И если нет — как он мог подняться в воздух?  
  
Винсент и Гилберт — братья Найтреи — были ему не особенно рады, да он и сам предпочел бы работать в одиночку, но приказ есть приказ. Первым их незаконным контрактором — «нелегалом», как говорили в Пандоре — оказалась женщина. Немолодая, еще крепкая, не «съеденная» своей Цепью, она торговала вразнос какой-то мелочью. Должно быть, Брейк специально подобрал им для начала не слишком трудное задание.   
Младший Найтрей, кажется, готов был разорваться пополам: он старался сразу и идти первым, и прикрывать брата со спины. Тот смущенно одергивал его, прятал руку, к которой младший норовил прикоснуться, избегал смотреть в глаза. Интересно, у тех, прошлых, тоже так было? Сервию ужасно хотелось призвать Лань, но повода пока не было. Ловили контракторшу на живца — Сервий сразу же вызвался и уловил довольный блеск в глазах Винсента Найтрея. Следовало подумать и об этом — удар в спину не казался ему чем-то невозможным.  
  
Сервий подошел к тележке, на которой торговка разложила товар, покопался, выбрал высокий стеклянный флакон с притертой пробкой, поднес к носу:  
— Что это?  
— Розовая вода, господин.   
— Беру! — сказал он и вытащил кошелек.  
Женщина стояла спокойно, крепко держась за край тележки. Он заметил побелевшие от усилия костяшки пальцев и понял — сейчас!  
Кто был ее Цепью, он так и не узнал — горло вдруг перехватило, он раскрыл рот, пытаясь вздохнуть, но вместо воздуха была вода. Рука метнулась вниз, хватая что-то невидимое, больше всего необходимое сейчас, и тут сзади грянул выстрел. Сервий присел, вдохнул со всхлипом.   
— Да у тебя талант! — сказал Винсент, отпихивая в сторону тело.   
Он запустил руку в кучу барахла, извлек не слишком искусно сделанную тряпичную куклу, рассмотрел и отбросил в сторону.  
— Я слышал, эти, незаконные, чуют чужие Цепи, но ты ей классно зубы заговорил! Берем его, Гил?  
Старший Найтрей выглянул у него из-за плеча и кивнул.  
  
Особенно Сервия позабавило то, что он сказал ровно две фразы — и обе короче некуда.  
Впрочем, братья тоже болтунами не были. Младший говорил — много, сбивчиво и замысловато — только со старшим, старший отвечал неохотно, прятал глаза, отворачивался, даже уходил.   
Из разговоров в казарме по вечерам (ходить в курилку Сервий почему-то считал для себя недопустимым) он уже понял, что Найтреев не любят: подробностей их возвращения из Бездны никто толком не знал, но слухи передавали самые фантастические, начиная от дурного красного глаза Винсента и заканчивая их любовью, несколько большей, чем братская. Потом сплетники выяснили, что Сервий ходит с Найтреями в патруль и попридержали языки, а развязывать их, как и вообще вести пустые разговоры, он, как выяснилось, не умел.  
  
Плохо, что времени подумать не оставалось совершенно. Он было сунулся вслед за Винсентом в исследовательский отдел, но вскоре выяснил, что теория никому и даром не нужна: хорошо платили только за легальные контракты — особенно если свойства Цепей были правильно предсказаны заранее и жертв удавалось избежать.  
  
Сервию не хватало возможности сосредоточиться, привести в систему смутные подозрения, накопившиеся за время пребывания здесь. Простого уединения — и того не было. Он попросил у Брейка перо и бумагу, почти не солгав — сказал, что хочет записывать все, что вспомнит, — но хранить написанное тоже было негде. Три вечера он потратил, придумывая тайнопись для своих заметок и приводя их в порядок. Лань удавалось призвать не более раза в день; список пополнялся, но слишком медленно: вот он склоняется над большим медным котлом, установленным на трехногой подставке, аккуратно помешивая содержимое, как это делают женщины на кухне; вот пьет чай в компании седобородого старика в смешном ярком наряде, двух немолодых особ в высоких островерхих шляпах — тощей дылды и низенькой толстухи, а пятый за их столом так мал ростом, что сидит на детском высоком стульчике; вот бредет по лесу, наклоняясь, чтобы сорвать какое-то растение...   
Потом он увидел Лань. Свою Лань, которой не могло быть в воспоминаниях, потому что она появилась позже: он вспомнил, как протянул руку, выкрикивая что-то непонятное, и Лань вырвалась на свободу прямо из его пальцев — серебристая и бесплотная — и исчезла между деревьев. Он напрягал память, стараясь извлечь как можно больше, и уже не понимал толком, действительно ли держал что-то в руке или вообразил позднее. Сервий отметил, что почти не помнит ни голосов, ни разговоров, а потом, поразмыслив, — что и люди в большинстве его воспоминаний отсутствуют или не важны: значение имели только те двое. О старике в смешном халате думалось с сожалением и досадой, как будто тот одолжил Сервию денег и раньше времени пришел требовать отдачи.  
  
Задать вопрос он решился после очередного рейда: они сидели в обеденном зале, отмечая успех: незаконного контрактора удалось взять живым и доставить в Пандору практически без помех. В таких случаях им полагался поздний ужин с вином. Гилберт был лихорадочно весел и открыто радовался, что в этот раз убивать не пришлось. Винсент не пил, пристально наблюдая за братом, — и когда тот потянулся за бутылкой в третий раз, накрыл его стакан ладонью:  
— Гил, хватит!  
— Руку убери, — сказал Гилберт почти трезво. — Ты мне кто? Младший брат! Вот и молчи.  
— Домой тащить тебя  я гожусь... - начал Винсент.

— А ты не тащи! Я, может... — он икнул, дернул головой, утыкаясь брату в плечо, и засопел. Винсент повернулся, подхватил Гилберта, не давая съехать со скамьи, и взглянул на Сервия.  
— Вот так всегда, — сообщил он спокойно. — Легче позволить ему напиться, чем объяснить, почему нельзя. А ты что, совсем не пьешь?  
Сервий покачал головой.  
— Сейчас не хочется. Что было раньше — понятия не имею.   
— А если ты вспомнишь, что напивался до зеленых чертей, постараешься соответствовать?  
— До зеленых чертей вряд ли — потребность, полагаю, осталась бы, а ее нет. Думаю, я не привык именно к вину.  
Винсент взглянул без особого интереса:  
— А к чему привык? Я слышал, раньше все вино было сладким — может, в этом дело? На простолюдинов, которые глушат дешевое пиво, ты не похож.  
— Смею надеяться, — сказал Сервий. — Те, о ком я помню, — явно люди образованные, хотя и странно одетые.  
— А чего ты хочешь, — усмехнулся Винсент. — Моды столетней давности кому угодно покажутся странными!  
— Но я их не нашел, — пробормотал Сервий. — Я смотрел в книгах, но сто лет назад такого не носили... по крайней мере, в Сабрие.  
— Ну так ты мог оказаться там случайно, — заметил Винсент. — А в твоей родной стране могли носить что угодно — только здесь это никому не интересно.  
Гилберт вздохнул и завозился, устраиваясь удобнее, Винсент удержал его голову.  
— Интересно, сильно ли мы сейчас отличаемся от нас — тогда? — спросил Сервий. — Ты не помнишь?  
— Я ничего не помню! — отрезал Винсент. — И Гилберт тоже!   
Гилберт опять зашевелился.  
— Не помню, — заявил он, не открывая глаз. — Винс, ты мне расскажешь? Ты обещал!  
Винсент поджал губы, решительно встал и поволок брата к выходу.  
  
С того, первого, раза Лили с ним почти не разговаривала.   
С течением времени он и сам призывал ее все реже — и не ожидал, что так обрадуется очередной безумной идее Брейка:  
— Заставь ее действовать избирательно, Сервий. Если она научится не трогать своих, нам даже револьверы не понадобятся — стер нелегалам память и отправил куда следует.   
— И что в них после этого толку? — спросил Сервий.   
Брейк наставительно поднял палец:  
— А это следующий вопрос: если она научится различать людей, почему бы не научить ее различать воспоминания?  
— Стирать не все?  
— Вот именно! Так что берись. Через неделю доложишь.  
  
С человеческим материалом для опытов помог все тот же Брейк: двое нелегалов, уже почти отработанных — стрелки на их печатях должны были сомкнуться со дня на день. Бравые исследователи, которые и доставили клиентов Сервию, просили предупредить только, когда придет срок: хотели пронаблюдать за процессом отправки в Бездну.  
Уставившись в сгорбленные спины с нашитыми номерами, Сервий призвал Лань.   
Она стояла рядом, серебряная, светящаяся, как он помнил, и глядела на него блестящими влажными глазами.  
— Одного, — хрипло проговорил он. — Того, что справа.  
Ни просить напрямую, ни тем более приказывать он не мог, не получалось.  
Лань наклонила голову и легко ударила копытом.  
На этот раз воспоминание возникало постепенно, будто стирали пыль со старой картины: темная комната, смутный силуэт у двери — малорослый и худой, как ребенок — или это и есть ребенок? —  выскальзывает в приоткрытую дверь, и он сам, трясясь от бессильной злобы, что-то швыряет вслед и орет: «Вон отсюда! И чтоб духу твоего здесь больше не было!»  
Сервий помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение: один из подопытных валялся на полу, другой в ужасе таращился на него.  
Опыт удался.  
  
Слухи в Пандоре распространялись мгновенно: через день Сервию было предложено переселиться из казармы в отдельную комнату — то ли начальство наградило, то ли соседи по казарме не желали теперь его общества, он так и не понял, но ухватился за предоставленную возможность обеими руками. Не прошло и недели, как его новое жилище превратилось в штаб «Команды беспамятных», как их теперь называли, а к скудной обстановке добавились две раскладные койки, на которых Винсент с братом отсыпались после ночных рейдов или тренировок. Сервий не возражал, справедливо полагая, что трое — лучше, чем двадцать, а усталость — самое действенное снотворное.  
  
…Проснулся он оттого, что кто-то стоял возле его кровати — должно быть, тень упала на лицо, а он почувствовал.  
Приподнялся и сел. Гилберт — а это был он — не шелохнулся, только таращился во тьму невидящими глазами.  
— Не хочу убивать, — бормотал он, — не хочу, отстаньте, не лезьте мне в голову, не хочу...  
— Гилберт?   
— Не хочу, не трогайте...  
Тень на другом конце комнаты шевельнулась — Винсент возник рядом с братом, помедлил, обхватил за плечи, прижимая к себе.  
— Он разбудил тебя?  
Сервий прокашлялся:  
— Не страшно. Что с ним?  
— Это у него с детства — ходит во сне и несет чушь, а потом ничего не помнит. Забыл тебя предупредить, извини.  
— И часто он так?  
— Боишься? — усмехнулся Винсент. — Раз в месяц, не чаще. Говорят, луна действует. Надо его уложить, и все.  
Сервий кивнул и снова лег.  
«Луна действует, — думал он, засыпая, — Луна, Луни... Луни? Кто это?» Воспоминание ускользало, и он отпустил его — до утра.  
  
На попытку заговорить о случившемся Винсент отреагировал просто: перестал оставаться на ночь. Гилберт, как обычно, послушался брата, хотя и успел между делом спросить — вы что, поссорились? Сервий покачал головой — нет, ни разу. С Гилбертом он за все время разговаривал от силы раз десять: Винсент появлялся как из-под земли, оттирал брата в сторону и отвечал за него. Гилберт никогда не спорил, только снова и снова сбрасывал руку, невзначай оказавшуюся у него на плече.  
Сервий подождал, пока они уйдут, и позвал:  
— Лили!  
  
Должно быть, это была кухня: он  сидел за столом и смотрел, как человек напротив, морщась, пьет что-то из большого кубка. На худой шее вверх-вниз ходил кадык.  
— Опять он тебя травит, Луни, — сказал кто-то сзади.   
Сервий оглянулся: красавчик остался красавчиком, хоть и постарел изрядно.  
— Перестань, никто меня не травит. Спасибо, Север!   
Тихоня поставил кубок на стол и взял лежащую рядом книгу.  
В окно смотрела луна — почти круглая и яркая, как глаз хищной птицы.  
  
Он все мучительнее терпел неопределенность. Воспоминания не давали ответов, не помогали — накапливались и давили.  
Он сам не заметил, как начал следить за братьями, подслушивать, ловить каждое слово.  
Оставаясь наедине, они разговаривали в основном о всякой ерунде, но Сервий ждал — и дождался.  
Он первым закончил тренировку, уселся в тени под стеной казармы, прикрыл глаза. Солнца он не любил и прятался от него, как мог, но чем объяснить эту нелюбовь, тоже не знал.  
Тень уходила, он двигался за ней следом, не желая подставлять лицо под прямые лучи. На площадке Гилберт боролся со своим Вороном, заставлял его выпускать синее пламя. Специально воздвигнутая деревянная изгородь уже сгорела — и Ворон, щелкая исполинским клювом, расправлялся с поставленным на скорую руку сараем.   
— Все!   
Цепь исчезла, Гилберт перевел дух и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу форменного сюртука.  
— Отлично, братец!  
Винсент достал из кармана платок.  
— Да ты весь мокрый! Позволь-ка мне...  
Гилберт выхватил платок и утер лоб.  
— По-твоему, получилось?  
— Я и не сомневался, что получится!  
— Выходит, я выиграл спор?  
— О чем ты, братец? Какой спор?  
Гилберт помрачнел.  
— Тебе напомнить? Ты сказал: если я смогу заставить Ворона работать, ты расскажешь мне... хоть что-нибудь! О том, что с нами было раньше!  
— И ты поверил? Ах, старший братец! Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты справился со своей Цепью, и немного помог. Гилберт же простит меня, правда?  
— Винс! Ты... ты врешь!  
— Ни одним словом! Разве я мог бы солгать моему Гилберту? Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что я ничего не помню — и каждый раз подозреваешь в обмане. По-моему, это мне впору обижаться!  
— Винс!  
— Нам нельзя ссориться, братец! Кому еще доверять, если не друг другу?  
— А Сервию?  
— Сервий! — прошипел Винсент. — Да ему вообще никто не нужен, кроме его Цепи! На нас ему плевать! А будешь при нем распускать язык — он настучит Брейку, вот увидишь! Пойдем, нечего тебе здесь стоять: ветер холодный, еще простудишься.  
Он ухватил брата за рукав, тот, как всегда, отнял руку — но послушно пошел следом.  
  
Мысль настучать — то есть рассказать Брейку о всплывающих воспоминаниях — соблазняла все больше. Бороться с соблазном было... он подумал и решил — занимательно. Взвешивать за и против, расписывать плюсы и минусы, делать выводы.  
Теперь, пожалуй, худшим было не собственное неведение, а ощущение, что все вокруг — временно и ненадолго, и надо во что бы то ни стало попасть к себе, в правильное место — или уж отказаться от всех этих построений и пробовать как-то прижиться здесь и сейчас. Он бы и не возражал — но Лань? Покоя не будет.   
  
Может, он и не стал бы больше заговаривать с Гилбертом, если бы не обстоятельства: в очередном рейде Винсент заслонил брата собой и попал под нож бандита — не нелегала даже, простого бродяги, по ночам повадившегося грабить прохожих. Бояться таких они совсем отвыкли, вот и нарвались. Лекарь отцепил Гилберта от брата и велел не показываться на глаза по крайней мере полчаса. Они устроились под дверью — Гилберт не отрывал взгляда от дверной ручки, Сервий попытался сказать, что все будет хорошо — в общем, ничего страшного у Винсента и не было. Гилберт молчал, комкая в руках окровавленный платок, потом вдруг выдавил:  
— Тебе никогда не казалось, что все уже было? Что я сидел вот так же, а он...  
— Только это? — быстро спросил Сервий. — Или что-то определенное? Детали?  
Гилберт помотал головой, но платок спрятал в карман:  
— Почти ничего — только что я сидел и ждал... А почему ты спросил? Ты... вспомнил что-то?  
— Кое-что. Но зацепиться там не за что — чаепития и прогулки, не более.  
— Это твоя Цепь, — убежденно ответил Гилберт. — Я уверен, что она влияет... это же у всех так! И, слушай, если она может отнимать память, то почему так редко возвращает? Ты не думал — попросить ее?..   
Дверь распахнулась — Винсент с рукой на перевязи громко огрызнулся через плечо:  
— Нет, я не желаю здесь оставаться!   
Вылетел из комнаты и кинулся к Гилберту:  
— Братец, как ты? Со мной? Все в порядке. Пойдем, пойдем...  
На ходу он обернулся еще раз: глаз из красного стал почти черным... как дуло его любимого револьвера.  
  
К Брейку он все-таки сам не пошел — дождался вызова.  
Перед этим он получил выходной и весь день оставался в комнате, спустился только в обеденный зал. Найтреи были там — усаживаясь рядом за длинный стол, Сервий поймал обрывок разговора:  
— ...врет. Все врут... — ни разу не удивился и предпочел поесть молча.  
Он уже допивал чай, когда кто-то ворвался в зал и крикнул:  
— Дукс, к начальству, срочно!  
Встал — и уже уходя, успел расслышать винсентово:  
— Вот видишь! Я же говорил, что он тоже...  
  
Зарксис Брейк был зол. Более того — он был в ярости.   
Битая посуда была обычным делом, однако сегодня Брейк кидался не просто блюдцами — но блюдцем с недоеденным пирожным!  
Картину завершала липкая коричневая лужа, в которую Сервий едва не вступил. Оглушительно пахло кофе.  
  
Увидев Сервия, Брейк выдохнул и упал в любимое кресло.  
— Волк, — сказал он.  
Слухи про типа, умудрившегося подцепить — Сервий почти усмехнулся нечаянному каламбуру — настолько мощную Цепь, что та сразу им завладела, ходили давно.   
— И теперь они спихивают его на нас! — бушевал Брейк. — Говорят, провели предварительные работы, установили все, что могли — а брать Волка должны мы! Мерзавцы! Да кто у нас есть? Твоя Лань там бесполезна! Эти двое? Бездна, один растеряется, другой полезет его прикрывать — и что?  
— Почему бесполезна? — переспросил Сервий.  
— По ассоциации? — рявкнул Брейк. — Волк против Лани, а? В общем, я иду с вами.   
— Хммм... то есть шансов нет?  
Брейк залпом выпил кофе из второй, уцелевшей, чашки.  
— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. И это четверо против одного! Естествоиспытатели, чтоб их!  
— Естествоиспытатели?  
— Не важно. Им бы только опыты ставить. Кофе хочешь? Кажется, здесь был... А, нет. Ну ладно, через час выходим.   
— Брейк, а почему ты вызвал только меня? Почему не всех сразу?  
— Слишком они себе на уме. Ты тоже, но у тебя здесь нет никакой корысти.  
Сервий с трудом заставил себя сдержаться.  
— Что значит — здесь?  
— Ты как я — попал сюда взрослым и один. В какой-то мере мне легче, у меня есть... ну, кое-что есть.  
— Память в первую очередь.  
Брейк пожал плечами:  
— Она у меня всегда была, больше, чем хотелось бы.  
— Что значит — больше?  
Брейк извлек из кармана часы:  
— Времени нет. Давай потом.  
— Никакого потом может не быть, тебе ли не знать?  
— Скажешь, это не выход?  
— Выход — если прикончат меня. А если тебя?  
Брейк посмотрел на него оценивающе:  
— Допустим. Но моя цена — разговоры Найтреев. Все, что ты сможешь услышать. Идет?  
Сервий сжал зубы — до скрипа.  
Что ему они? Почти наверняка не те красавчик и тихоня, которых он помнил. А если даже и те? Не друзья, не сообщники — просто люди из той жизни. До которой, как ни крути, не дотянуться.  
— Идет.  
Брейк довольно кивнул:  
— Далеко пойдешь, Дукс. Так что тебе хочется знать?  
— Что ты помнишь? Не что именно — но как подробно? Встречал ли ты здесь кого-нибудь оттуда — тех, кого знал раньше? Если да — они остались такими же? Узнали тебя?  
— Да ты не мелочишься!  
Брейк извлек из кармана конфету в яркой обертке, развернул и засунул за щеку.  
— Так, по порядку. Помню все и подробно. На последний вопрос: смотря что такое «оттуда». Если ты про Бездну — то да.  
— Ты помнишь, как был в Бездне?  
— Не все. Но этих двоих я там и увидел: один тащил другого на закорках. Это в Бездне-то!  
Сервий вздрогнул: такое он тоже помнил — тихоня почти падает, красавчик подхватывает его и уговаривает: «Потерпи, Луни,  уже близко!»  
А он, Сервий — или нет, Север — подглядывает из-за угла. Помнилась еще злобная радость — нашел! Знаю!  
— Винс, конечно, тащил?  
Брейк кивнул.  
— Все, Сервий. Остальное — после оплаты.  
  
Волк, согласно полученным сведениям, прятался в развалинах у реки.  
«Беспамятная команда» дружно материла коллег — этот район предпочитало большинство нелегалов; среди заброшенных домов, кабаков самого низкого пошиба и дешевых борделей мог спрятаться любой.   
— Вон тот дом, — сказал осведомитель, шмыгая острым крысиным носом. — Соседние все пустые — боятся.  
— Он там один? — спросил Гилберт.  
— Не знаю, господин. Близко-то я не подходил... страшно!

Домик приютился в конце переулка. Сбоку от входа росло большое развесистое дерево, длинные листья свисали чуть не до земли. Остро пахло речной тиной: запах забивал даже вонь, обычную для этих мест.  
— Внутрь пока не идем, — скомандовал Брейк. — Сервий, первый ты — выпускаешь Лань, Волк должен клюнуть. Как только он появится, работаем мы со Шляпником. Вы, — взгляд на Найтреев, — страхуете и добиваете. Гилберт, Ворона зовешь в крайнем случае.  
Сервий выдохнул и позвал:  
— Лили?  
Стало темно, как бывает на улице даже самой глубокой ночью. Стены, пахнущие свежей землей, выросли вокруг.   
— Лили?  
Ее не было.  
Впереди, во тьме, что-то заворочалось, заворчало. Сервий отступил на шаг — и тут раздался удар. Все вокруг падало, ломалось, рушилось.  
— Лили! — заорал он.  
Тьма впереди расступилась, и он увидел пару горящих глаз размером с Брейково блюдце.  
«Не успеет», — подумал он, пятясь.  
Мир снова моргнул.  
В переулке свистел ветер.  
То, что наступало спереди, почти не напоминало волка — огромная серая глыба с пробегающими внутри алыми искрами. Воздух потрескивал — Сервий чувствовал, как на шее встали дыбом волоски.  
— Уйдиииии! — завизжали сзади.  
Он отшатнулся. Черная тень кинулась к волку, заплясала перед ним, пронзительно хохоча, выламываясь, подпрыгивая.   
Сервий запнулся и полетел на мокрую землю. Сейчас же стало холодно — так, что затряслись руки. Он попытался встать, но не смог и свернулся в клубок, обхватывая себя руками.  
«А моя душа, Альбус? — сказал кто-то над головой. — Где она?»  
Волк взвыл.  
  
— Сервий!   
Он медленно выплыл из тьмы.  
— Винсент! Гилберт! Где вы?  
Последние слова потонули в приступе кашля.   
Сервий поднялся на четвереньки — Зарксис Брейк лежал совсем рядом в луже крови.  
— Ранен?  
— Нет, — прохрипел Брейк. — Шляпник... Эти... рванули за Волком, идиоты!   
— За Волком?  
— Дукс, верни их!   
— А ты?..  
— Это приказ!  
  
Оказывается, он мог идти. К счастью, револьвер оказался на месте.   
Дверь в домике вынесли вместе с косяком. Сервий осторожно шагнул внутрь.  
— Гил? Винс?  
Он прошел вдоль стены и выглянул в окно.  
— Эй?  
Тихий стон.  
— Гил? Винс?  
Еще один. Брейк прав, идиоты как есть.  
Последнее, что он помнил — как перекидывает ногу через подоконник.  
  
— Винс, но мы же не можем!..  
Сервий осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Жив? И эти тоже? А где Брейк?  
— Глупости! Сам видишь, они хотели, чтобы мы погибли! Они врали нам — теперь ты понял?  
— Наверно. Наверно, ты прав… Но зачем ты?..   
— Зачем я — что, братец Гил? Зачем сделал вид, что побежал за этим их Волком?   
— Он... он был уже не Волк! Его уже почти не было... Зачем ты так с Сервием?  
— Сервий сам виноват, братец! Нечего было лезть, куда не просят. Все лез и лез — вот и получил по заслугам. Я просто выбрал момент.  
— Ты подставил его!  
— Мало. Чертов шпион! К тому же ты-то его спас, так что квиты. А еще не верил, что стреляешь гораздо лучше меня! Ладно, пора убираться.  
— Куда убираться?  
— Куда подальше. Не желаю больше здесь оставаться ни минуты. Они, кстати, вот-вот очнутся.  
— Ты хочешь уйти? Из Пандоры? Совсем?  
— Мы хотим уйти.   
— Но Винс! А Найтреи?   
— Много ты от них видел хорошего, Гил? А от Пандоры? Одно вранье! Я-то ладно, переживу, а вот ты...  
Вздох.  
— Я с тобой. Но давай хотя бы занесем их в дом! Любой бродяга...  
— Ты неисправим... Делай как знаешь, только быстро.  
  
Возвращение в Пандору растянулось на несколько недель. Мозжила сломанная нога, мучил кашель — он не мог спать, а если засыпал, то на несколько минут. И если бы кошмары — сны были не страшными, но безнадежно унылыми: темные пустые коридоры, по которым он бродил в поисках непонятно чего; странная сама собой крутящаяся лестница, от которой кружилась голова; густая жидкость в большой кастрюле, вскипающая радужными пузырями...  
Обрывки той, другой жизни. Ему больше некого было примерять к ней: братья Найтреи растворились в мире, которого он не знал — и, пожалуй, не желал знать.  
  
Брейк лежал в соседней комнате; его затейливые проклятья поутихли, только когда ему позволили вставать.   
— Я же говорил — пятьдесят на пятьдесят! — заявил он в первое же посещение. Единственный его глаз был прищурен, словно он вглядывался во что-то невидимое.  
Поймав вопросительный взгляд Сервия, Брейк хмыкнул:  
— Заметил? Говорят, есть особые стекла, через которые лучше видно. Ну да ладно, слепота мне не грозит — на мой век хватит!   
Раскрыл пакетик с засахаренными фруктами, который держал в руках, покопался в нем:  
— Опять не положили лимонных! Так о чем я? Надеюсь, ты прояснишь ситуацию с Найтреями?  
Сервий кивнул.   
Братья официально считались даже не без вести пропавшими — находящимися на особо секретном задании. Из Пандоры уходили только одним способом: героически погибая. Отсутствие тел могло означать все что угодно, но Брейк обеспечивал себе пространство для маневра.  
— Когда я зашел в дом, они были живы, но, кажется, в отключке — по крайней мере, с виду. Я полез в окно — и все.   
— Кто-то перенес меня в дом, — сказал Брейк. — Либо это твоя работа — но какой тебе смысл скрывать? — либо братцы постарались, прежде чем сделать ноги.  
— И зачем бы им? — поинтересовался Сервий.  
— Если ты помнишь, они должны были страховать нас. Когда ты не смог призвать Цепь — кстати, после этого ты уже пробовал? — они попросту могли струсить и отсидеться в сторонке. За трусость у нас, знаешь ли, не хвалят.  
— Они не похожи на трусов.  
— Они могут объяснять свою трусость чем угодно — хоть слишком маленьким жалованьем. То есть Винсент мог — а Гилберт не смел возражать. Уроды! Ни Цепи, ни группы. Хочешь к аналитикам, Сервий? Пока новых не набрали?  
— Пожалуй, хочу.  
  
Он и сам не знал, почему не заложил их, почему не купил ценой двух жизней еще немного памяти.  
С Ланью он тянул до последнего — вернее, до первого дня на новой службе.  
Там ему сейчас же показали стул, на спинке которого был закреплен какой-то странный прибор, и объяснили, что изучают, как именно появляется Цепь.  
— Вот, смотри!  
Один из исследователей уселся поплотнее, второй пристегнул его руки к подлокотникам.  
— Давай!  
Стрелка на приборе задралась вертикально вверх, Сервий почувствовал, как пол под ним становится мягким, расступается, засасывает...  
— Стоп! Видел?  
— А кто у него Цепь?  
— Лягушонок! Классное болото получилось, правда? Теперь твоя очередь.  
— А если Цепь не придет?  
— Зафиксируем! Отрицательный результат — тоже результат!  
Но Лань пришла.  
  
Сначала он решил, что вернулся в недавнее прошлое — в домик на берегу; но вместо Найтреев напротив него стояли красавчик и тихоня: один — связанный по рукам и ногам, другой — застывший на месте.  
— Только дай мне повод, дай повод, и, клянусь, я убью тебя, — сказал кто-то, и он вспомнил, что сам же это и говорил. Пафосный болван! Бить надо, а не выделываться!  
То удобное, зажатое в руке, было не револьвером и не ножом, а простой деревянной палочкой — чем он собрался их убивать? Этой штукой?  
Но больше он ничего не помнил.  
  
— Отлично! — сказал аналитик. — А теперь садись и пиши: в первой колонке — действия, во второй — ощущения. И число проставь!  
  
Они оказались неплохими ребятами: немного сумасшедшими, но это безумие Сервий понимал куда лучше, чем Найтреевское. И хотя до совместных пьянок еще не доходило, Сервий начал привыкать. Они даже не подняли его на смех, когда он предложил сравнить, отличается ли кровь у обычного человека, законного контрактора и нелегала: и хотя поначалу смотрели подозрительно, метод оценили быстро. Жизнь налаживалась.  
О Найтреях он старался не думать — и почти убедил себя, что не мог знать их раньше. Не мог.  
  
Стеклянный флакон — чудом не разбившийся за все это время — как нельзя лучше подходил для хранения образцов: Сервий держал его на леднике и жалел, что не может раздобыть таких же.  
— А ты сходи к стеклодувам, — посоветовали ему. — Лавка в торговом квартале, там еще бутылка вместо вывески.  
Сервий сходил, сделал заказ — и с тех пор наведывался туда регулярно. Стеклодув всерьез предлагал ему долю от дневной выручки: придуманные Сервием склянки расходились отлично.  
На прочие лавки он почти не обращал внимания, хотя запомнил почти все: ювелир, краснодеревщик, кружевница — все чистое ремесло, не чета каким-нибудь кузнецам или кожемякам.   
— А у нас соседи новые, — встретил его как-то стеклодув. — Игрушечники. Посмотрите, господин, я внучке купил.  
Сервий повертел в руках мягкую тряпичную куклу, одетую в пестрое платье, кивнул и отдал обратно.  
— Занятно.  
Где-то он такую уже видел... Он сосредоточился — и вспомнил.  
Винсент!  
Винсент тогда точно так же вертел игрушку в руках, рассматривал... и бросил в тележку. Сервий снова взял куклу: эта была сделана гораздо аккуратнее. Но платье! Пестрое платье, как на той торговке!  
— Хотите купить такую же, господин? Это совсем недалеко, в конце улицы!  
Они? Или это сходство ему тоже померещилось?  
На обратном пути он зашел к портному — не все же ходить в форме!  
Правда, самого себя обманывать не стоило: он должен был знать. Двое боевиков шьют игрушки? Глупости!  
  
С Брейком они встречались регулярно. Тот жаловался, что никак не может подобрать себе подчиненных по вкусу, вздыхал, язвил, поедал свои конфеты. Сервий, улучив момент, спрашивал, есть ли новости, и слышал в ответ: «Пока нет».  
Так что очередной визит не был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Брейк оглядел его новый сюртук, одобрительно кивнул.   
— Гораздо лучше. А то был вылитый Найтрей-старший, я даже вздрагивал.  
— Почему я так одевался — понятно, — лениво заметил Сервий. — А он? Тоже денег не хватало?  
— Ненормальный, — протянул Брейк. — Оба они ненормальные. Конечно, мы здесь все не подарок, но они — особенно. Ты про Винсентовых зверюшек слышал? Хотя не поручусь, что это правда.  
— Зверюшек?  
— Ну да, игрушечных.  
Сервий дернулся и замер.  
— Сам  не видел, но ходили слухи, что он, когда особенно злился, резал их на кусочки.  
— Кого резал?  
— Игрушки. Брал ножницы и резал — каково? А шляпа Гилберта? Он в ней даже спал. Словом, больные — оба.  
— Я понимаю, нового у нас ничего нет?  
Брейк покачал головой.  
— Ничего. Никуда они не денутся.  
  
Следить за лавкой оказалось куда легче, чем подслушивать разговоры в Пандоре.  
Народ по торговой улице шатался весь день напролет, оставалось смешаться с толпой и глядеть в оба.  
Братья, похоже, наняли мальчишку-разносчика — он крутился в лавке, бегал с поручениями. Гилберта Сервий заметил через несколько дней — тот сидел у открытого окна с сигаретой в зубах и глазел на закат.  
  
Сервий, спрятавшись за деревьями, смотрел, как мальчишка провожает последних покупателей, запирает лавку и уходит.  
Мгновение спустя в окне, рядом с братом, появился Винсент. Потянулся, уселся на подоконник, заговорил. Гилберт кивнул. Винсент наклонился и провел по его щеке, будто стирая что-то. Гилберт робко улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Проще всего казалось выдать их. Они чуть не убили его — здесь. Они чуть не убили его там, вопило что-то внутри. Они попросту были опасны — двое законных контракторов, которые никому не подчиняются!   
Но он один раз уже не выдал их — и потому медлил, прятался и смотрел, как они пьют чай, болтают, набивают игрушки ватой, что-то пишут в большой книге, должно быть, подсчитывая приход и расход.  
Как Винсент осторожно касается волос брата — и тот не отстраняется, как раньше.  
Как один задувает свечу, а второй задергивает занавеску.  
  
Кто-то легко задел его по плечу — Сервий крутнулся на месте, выхватывая револьвер, но знакомый голос над ухом промурлыкал:  
— И как давно ты их разыскал, позволь спросить?  
— Ты!  
Зарксис Брейк улыбнулся широко и злобно:  
— Не зря я в тебя верил, Сервий!  
Он постарался успокоиться. Кивнул.  
— Польщен, конечно, но отчего было не подождать моего доклада?  
— Ты же знаешь, какой я нетерпеливый! Значит, хочешь получить награду?  
— Оставь ее себе, Брейк.   
— Тем не менее у тебя есть шанс. Стоит позвать свою Цепь...  
Сервий закрыл глаза, постоял, открыл.  
— Не получается? Опять? — хмыкнул Брейк. — Очень странно, не находишь? Ну, попробуем иначе.  
И громко свистнул.  
  
Двое агентов — он видел их раньше, но знаком не был — подволокли к дверям мальчишку. Сервий видел, как в затылок пареньку упирается револьвер.  
— Давай!  
Мальчишка всхлипнул и забарабанил в дверь.  
— Мастер Винс! Мастер Винс!  
Дверь скрипнула и отворилась — мелькнула белая рубашка. Один из боевиков рванул ручку на себя — дверь распахнулась настежь, и все ввалились внутрь, почти беззвучно.  
— Идем? — подмигнул Брейк.  
Сервий, как заколдованный, пошел за ним.  
— Винс!  
Кричал Гилберт.  
Брейк вбежал внутрь.  
— Не калечить, брать живьем! Быстро!  
  
Сервий шагнул следом, споткнулся о тело, наклонился: волосы слиплись от крови, но мальчишка дышал — должно быть, стукнули и бросили, чтоб не мешал.  
В полутьме мелькали тени, Сервий не мог разобрать, кто есть кто, и вдруг увидел Брейка — тот стоял, привалившись к стене, и наблюдал за процессом.  
Гилберт схватился с одним из агентов. Винсент отбивался сразу от двоих, и удачно — отшвырнул последнего пинком, завертелся, выискивая в свалке брата.  
Брейк лениво улыбнулся, вытащил револьвер, повернулся к Сервию:  
— Что-то наш спектакль затянулся, верно?   
И шагнул вперед.  
— Гил, справа! — заорал Винсент.  
Прогремел выстрел.   
Винсент покачнулся, и тут кто-то из агентов выстрелил снова.  
— Стой! — крикнул Брейк, но было уже поздно.  
Винсента отбросило к окну.  
«Не пожалели денег», — отстраненно подумал Сервий — стекла ставили только в богатых домах, но здесь стекло было — Винсент пробил его головой и вывалился наружу.  
— Ви-и-инс! — Гил рванулся вперед. — Винсент!!!  
Сервий прижался к стене и беззвучно позвал:  
— Ты здесь?  
Брейк орал на агентов, Гилберт, заходясь криком, вырывался так, что едва удерживали трое.  
— Лили?   
Договорить не успел — кто-то проскочил мимо и с воплем огрел Брейка по голове.  
Мальчишка!   
Сервий перехватил его — тот лягался, колотил по чему попало, вопил:  
— Убью! Пустите, гады!  
  
— ...Лили? Последние полгода. Всех. Пожалуйста.  
  
Он не пробовал делать так раньше, и не знал, получится ли. На этот раз воспоминание накатило, как темная вода: та же разрушенная хижина, и он сам — на полу, в крови, и боль — такая, какой он раньше и представить не мог. Он попытался шевельнуть рукой, но тело не слушалось. Кто-то... кто-то смотрел на него — большими, влажными, блестящими глазами.   
— Ты...  
— Лежите, профессор, мы попробуем помочь!  
— Нет, — язык тоже едва ворочался. Сервий — нет, еще Север — попытался вдохнуть и на остатках воздуха выговорил:   
— Посмотри на меня...  
Мальчишка — он уже не мог различить, этот или другой — наклонился ниже и всхлипнул.  
  
  
Сервий очнулся сразу, будто кто-то его толкнул. Голова гудела.   
Было темно и тихо — как в могиле. «Вот именно, — подумал он, — это и есть могила. Загробный мир. Вернуться невозможно, правда, Лили?»  
Он перекатился на бок и сел.  
И куда теперь?  
Мысли разбегались, путались.  
Полгода.  
Никто не помнит, что Найтреи бежали — никто. Для всех, кто сейчас в Пандоре, они в отъезде, на задании.  
Никто не знает, что Сервий нашел их первым и молчал об этом.  
Значит — его здесь не было. Но он мог знать, где они, если Брейк оставил предупреждение, и мог не дождаться их вовремя, и пойти искать. И найти.   
  
А Найтреи?  
Найтрей, поправил он сам себя. Винсент мертв.  
Застрелен — из табельного оружия.   
Ни его, ни Гилберта здесь быть не может.  
Значит, их надо спрятать, и как можно скорее, пока никто не опомнился.  
Он с сомнением посмотрел на мальчишку. Нет, этого просить нельзя — он тоже не помнит, что игрушечники наняли его. Надо... куда-нибудь еще.   
Он схватился за голову и переждал, пока пол не перестал уходить из-под ног.  
Посмотреть, что с Винсентом? Вдруг он только ранен? Едва ли, но вдруг?  
Кто-то из агентов пошевелился и застонал.  
«Нет, — решил Сервий. — Сначала живого».  
  
Гилберт оказался на удивление легким, Сервий взвалил его на спину и выволок из дома.  
На улице не оставишь — узнают, доложат куда следует.  
Отнести к стеклодуву? Начнет спрашивать про брата. Нельзя.  
Он вышел на соседнюю улицу, добрался до перекрестка, переждал сторожа с колотушкой.  
  
Ночной город был пуст — и оттого голоса, которые донеслись до него, показались особенно громкими.  
— Сестрица, что это — стучали?  
В отдалении мелькнул свет.  
— Нет, показалось, — ответил другой голос. — Я думала — опять подкидыш. Бедные детки, за что им такое проклятье...  
Хлопнула дверь, и снова стало темно.  
«Приют, — подумал Сервий. — Это приют!» Сестры-воспитательницы — они не бросят Гилберта, оставят хотя бы до утра, а потом он заберет его, перепрячет... что-нибудь придумает!  
  
«Зачем?» — вдруг подумал он.  
Зачем спасать тех, кто едва не убил его? Затем, что он уже завяз в этой истории — по уши? Затем, что он уже умер — там? Затем, что возвращаться некуда и не к кому?  
Впрочем, ответа все равно не было.  
  
Он подтащил Гилберта к крыльцу и замер. Место было занято. Там, на крыльце, лежал... наверно, подкидыш, кто же еще? Его что, так и не заметили?  
Сервий пристроил Гилберта на ступеньках, поднялся выше, к дверям, и невольно бросил взгляд на кучу тряпок, внутри которой кряхтел и ворочался младенец.   
Тот умолк и уставился на Сервия — взрослыми, красными, больными глазами, точь-в-точь как Винсент когда-то. Или не Винсент? Он не помнил.  
Сервий потряс головой и взглянул еще раз — младенец жмурился, разевая беззубый рот.  
Он постучал, сбежал с крыльца и пошел прочь, не оглядываясь.  
  
Смерть — какая ни есть — обещала быть нескучной и долгой.


End file.
